


Cat

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Kitten Ichigo.
Series: Series 500 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 18





	Cat

Darkness.

  
  
All eclipsing darkness and an earthquake. He wobbles as he fights to stand, but is thrown from side to side. He tries desperately to sink his nails down to steady himself. There is a faint jingling sound like something metal is colliding with itself and he hopes this means it will end soon. The jingling must have been a sign because the earthquake does stop, though he feels briefly like he is falling down a rabbit hole of nothingness before there is light again. 

  
  
The light comes too fast and all at once and it's blinding him. Large hands grab him around his rib cage and he yowls his anger and silently cries his fear. He is lowered to a flat slippery surface. He blinks away the last hurt from the light and sees two of the biggest creatures in what must be the whole world. The one to his left is a mountain, and coloured like one too, with a bone-like necklace which he is sure is made from the teeth and skull fragments of his enemies. The one to his right is thin and stands on impossibly tall legs with an eye patch that does nothing but frighten him. That one takes one step towards him before a high pitched scream fills the air.

  
  
He doesn't know what this strange place is, or what these strange things are, or what that strange earthquake was. All he knows is that he wants his mother to make things better. He cries louder and higher hoping to draw out his mother, but she doesn't come. His fear and anxiety mount higher than before.

  
  
Where is his mother?

  
  
Doesn't she hear how scared Ichigo is? Ichigo is s c a r e d.

  
  
The same hands that lifted him from the darkness pick him up again and press his small body against green mountains. They are soft and malleable so Ichigo kneads them anxiously as he waits for his mother. Because she has to come. His mother is warm and strong and loving and would never leave him.

  
  
The mountains move in a steady rhythm and a voice from,  _ above? the sky? _ , speaks to him. 

  
  
"Oh no," the feminine voice coos. "It's okay. Did Grimmjow and Nnoitra scare you?" 

  
  
He mewls an affirmative.  _ I want my mother _ he cries. But she is still nowhere to be seen. 

  
  
Ichigo is in motion once again though his sniffles are lessening. He is deposited in a nest of something white. It is thick, warm, and after a few sniffs he determines that it smells good too. He maneuvers the nest so that he has a small cave to curl up in with just enough space to peek out to see when his mother comes. He hopes she will come soon.


End file.
